And Adultery Is Spelled GOTEN
by jazzyfizzler
Summary: When I look at the other I defiantly don’t think its love but that lust my body lacks for Gohan. I crave his body but not his heart. I say I feel an undying love for my husband yet I prance to his sibling with almost eager arms."
1. A

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Buns of Steel. I own nothing.

**Important A/N:**** Okay so this is a Goten/Videl story. I know, I know I'm a Trunks/Pan writer but this idea just keeps popping in my head and it won't leave me alone and I really wanna try it. This is an A/U by the way.**

**Ages:**

**Gohan: 34**

**Videl: 34**

**Goten: 27**

**Trunks: 28**

**Pan: 14**

**Bra: 13**

**This story will be written mostly from Videl's point of view as will this first chapter. The characters will defiantly be OOC-ish in the story. Ohh yeah and they are Saiyans but I'm not going to have mating in this story I think.**

**(In the italics part, Goten is all the bold "he's, him's, his's, and the other's"**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy it …**

**Chapter 1**

_ Son has been my last name for the past fifteen years. My life was what I thought was perfect. I had a perfect husband and a perfect daughter. Gohan was my high school sweetheart and the love of my life. Pan my only child, my pride and joy._

_The bright smile I wore was real then, full of emotions, the happiness, bliss, and love. Now it has secrets hidden behind it and is plastered forcefully on my ivory face like the make up I wear. When I wake up beside Gohan it is not the same, I feel that love deep in my heart but the lust isn't there, it doesn't swell my being as it used too. _

_When I look at __**the other**__ I defiantly don't think its love but that lust my body lacks for Gohan. I crave __**his**__ body but not __**his**__ heart. I say I feel an undying love for my husband yet I prance to his sibling with almost eager arms._

_**He**__ caused this in me. When __**he**__ came back my life changed. I can't tell you whether it was for the good or bad, only that I feel one regret and that is the deceit I put upon my love. I feel complete with both of them, like they each represent a half of me. One gives me the love that swells my heart and __**the other**__ satisfies the lust that rages in me. The guilt that is supposed to take over for my actions doesn't come when I'm with__** him **__and my conscious mind goes willingly to__** him**__, a man seven years my junior and not my own to have. This is the story of the pure adultery I have committed. It all started about a year ago…_

**Capsule Corps**

I helped Chi-Chi and Bulma in the kitchen with preparing the welcome home meal. I wasn't as good as my mother-in law at cooking but I was damn better than Bulma. Trunks, Mr. President of Capsule Corps, was on his way down from his office and Vegeta was in the GR. Pan and Bra were upstairs finishing their designed t- shirts for Goten's visit back from America. He was now living as a training instructor there and had a video or two out, kind of like the Buns of Steel ones. I laughed to myself as I set the large turkey on the table and watched Gohan and Goku's mouth water at the bird as they stopped their spar in mid-air. 

Gohan levitated down and slyly made his way over to me from behind and slipped his arms around my waist.

"No." I said firmly as I fixed the other dishes around the table, not glancing up at him.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask, if I was even going to ask anything." He pouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I just so happen to walk over with a large turkey on a plate and that's when you decide to come over." I turned to face him full on. "This is for your brother. You can eat when he comes." I said and stamped my foot for effect. 

"Fine." He muttered and kissed me on the lips. "I can't wait until he gets here." He didn't part our lips when he spoke and I felt his vocals vibrate off my lips.

"Get a room." I heard a familiar voice say behind us. I turned my head sharply to see the guest of honor landing behind us smirking.

"Goten!" Gohan said letting go of my waist, much to my displeasure, and going over to hug his brother, "Just the man I wanted to see!" 

"Why do you say that?" Goten smiled.

"So I can eat!" Gohan laughed and added "I see that the Americans have gotten to you, listen to your accent!" He joked. Goten shoved him playfully and after a couple of jokes he turned his onyx gaze on me. Something flashed deep within his orbs before he spoke, something that I can barely describe as a type of want. It had disappeared as rapidly as it had come and his Son smile quickly returned.

"Hey Videl!" He said and walked over to hug me. I pushed the look he showed me in the back of my mind as I prepared myself for his hug. It was like no other he had given me before. Something was pouring into it that I couldn't quite place my finger on and still to this day I can not. It was a tight hold and his chin rested on my shoulder even though he was inches taller than me. 

"Long time, no see." He muttered into my raven hair and his breathe tickled my ear.

A nervous laugh escaped, "Yeah it has." I voiced as I pulled back from his embrace. It was too long of one in my opinion, especially with my husband watching with endearing eyes.

Goten looked into my icy blue eyes a last time before he moved to the spot where his father was sparring by himself.

After giving the same comments and gestures as Gohan to his father, Goten excused himself and walked inside the house. Screams of happiness were heard and smooches here and there. Gohan and Goku followed a couple of minutes later and I stayed outside still setting the table and debating the hug and stare that were swirling in my head. Ten minutes later he walked out with light lipstick smears covering his forehead and cheeks. It was a Kodiak moment as he sat down at the table with an exasperated sigh.

He saw me smirking and returned it, patting the bench sit beside him. I sat beside him swinging my legs to the inside of the stand and looked at him. He stared at me a long time as if he were studying me, going over my facial features and I turned my head in a blush. No one but Gohan had made me blush in years.

He noticed how uncomfortable I was and he shifted on the bench.

"So how have things been?" He started conversation. I could feel his intense stare on me, burning holes through my body.

"Great. How about you? Find any girls that interest you?" I joked. I didn't turn for I wasn't sure if my cheeks were a normal tint yet. 

What he did next shocked me. He took his fingers and placed them under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. I stared into his midnight eyes before clearing my throat. His fingertips burned and electricity raced through the tip of my chin which he held onto lightly and shifting my gaze I looked downwards. He removed his fingers slowly, one by one.

"Everything's fine and yeah I think I found one." He finally said with a grin and he shifted more. There was something in his tone of voice and his expression that sent shivers down my spine. There was an awkward silence between us, something that had never happened before. Now that the lump in my throat had cleared and my voice box worked again I decided to speak.

"I better go check if they need any help." I said my mouth dry. I didn't know what was happening to me. This was Gohan's brother for Dende's sake and I was acting like a nervous teenage girl around him. As I got up I cast one last look at him and he was no longer looking at me but off in space and looked like he was pondering something. My feet shifted across the green grass as I made my way back inside and I remembered a while back when an adolescent Goten used to have a crush on me. It was kind of cute to watch him fumble his words and see tiny sweat beads form on his forehead. 

That had ended years ago when he had left though and now he was back for a short while. I couldn't help but think there was something different about him now though. I didn't know what, but there was defiantly something different.

**A/N:**** What did you think?**

**Review please. No flames please.**

**Next chapter will be the welcome home lunch thingy, lol.**


	2. D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 2**

We all sat down at the table, Gohan and Pan on either side of me. Goten, ChiChi, and Goku across from us and the Briefs and Chestnuts on either ends.

They were all engrossed in conversation or, for Goku and Vegeta's sake, their plates.

I could still feel Goten gazing up at me. When I looked in his eyes I saw a flicker of dark flames in them. Excitement rattled my bones like a child in a candy store and I was sure I had the same fire dwelling in my orbs. I didn't even have to look up to know that he was smirking. A similar expression crossed my face and I lowered my head into my plate earning a chuckle from Goten and the whole table turned to look at us, confused expressions on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked with genuine curiosity.

'_Nothing, just making googly eyes with your brother is all.' _ Dared to slip off my tongue but I bit it back and settled with Goten answering the question.

"Nothing, just an…inside joke." Goten said, smiling as he took another bite of his food.

"So now you guys are keeping secrets from me?" Gohan joked. I choked on the turkey that I was trying to swallow. He didn't know how right he was.

Gohan and Pan patted me on the back 'lightly' and with their Saiyan strength were able to get the bird out in one hit.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head and looked up at Goten who was red with laughter that he was holding inside. I was sure if he held it in any longer his ribcage would burst. I snorted at him lightly and turned to Gohan.

"Yeah I'm fine." My voice was slightly raspy and I took a long chug of lemonade.

**After Lunch**

After everyone had finished and we had cleaned we met back in the living room where people conversed more, mostly with Goten. Even with all the attention he was getting he still managed to steal glances, each one holding its own distinct message.

At around 9:00 that night we decided to part ways. Goten hopped in the back of our car, much to Pan and Gohan's happiness and we took off up the mountain to our house.

Driving with one hand Gohan let his other hand find mine and he grasped on tightly, kissing it and sitting it back down near the gear shift, our fingers still intertwined.

There were two loud snorts behind us. Looking in the rearview mirror I saw Pan fake gagging and Goten looking out the window, lips curled in a snarl.

An uncomfortable feeling coursed through my body causing me to shiver slightly.

"You cold babe?" Gohan asked me, peeking over the rim of his glasses at me.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled.

"I'm surprised I don't have another little brother or sister yet." Pan whispered to Goten and he nodded, still looking out the window to the pale, crescent moon.

Since we still lived next door to Gohan's parents, Goten bid us farewell and hopped across the lawn to his parent's house. It wouldn't be the last time I saw him that night.

**Later That Night…**

It was around midnight-ish now and I crept out of bed. I wasn't able to get much sleep that night because of the numerous events of earlier that day that were popping in my head. I made my way past Pan's darkened room and down the stairs out the sliding backdoor on tiptoes.

Resting on a lawn chair that was on our patio I laid back and my hair that was usually in a low braid sprayed across the back of the chair with slight waves from its previous state. I looked up at the moon, admiring the beautiful gray craters that marked its surface and the sparkling stars that encircled it. It wasn't like it was my first night sneaking away to come outside. The moon always seemed more beautiful in the darkest part of the night.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard a low masculine voice whisper behind me. I jumped holding my heart. I was shocked to see him there.

I wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not so I slightly nodded my head. He sat down in the middle of the lawn chair and when I looked at him the moon's rays lay lazily across his steel face.

"Why are you out so late Goten?" I asked, resisting my twitching hand from touching his face.

"Thinking." He shrugged, "You?"

"Same."

There was somewhat of an awkward silence as he stared at me. The childish Goten that I had been around for the past what seemed like forever was now a grown man.

With a slow motion he reached out and grabbed a lock of my hair, running it through his fingers.

"I like it wavy." He finally said after examining it, "You should wear it like this more often." After he spoke he didn't drop it, only held on with a softer touch.

"Thanks." Was all that I could manage to say to him. The resemblance between Gohan and him was uncanny. Sitting here with him reminded me of when Gohan and I first started to date. The moonlight strolls, the carnivals, and trips to the beach.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Goten asked and dropped my hair as if it were a dead rat.

I nodded, twirling thin strands of my own black hair on my index finger. Before I knew it he was kissing me. Pouring passion that could compete with Gohan's into it and all I could do was lay numb. My lips began to function by themselves and move in sequence with his.

'_This isn't right!'_ My brain screamed. I knew my head was right and I couldn't give into my body's urges even though my teeth nipped at his lips and tongue with hunger. How could I be doing this to Gohan?

I ripped my head away from his throwing it back on the lawn chair and I squinted my eyes shut wishing to Dende above that I was dreaming and that he wasn't there.

I opened them slowly, sending out silent death threats to the heavens.

There he was, blazing eyes staring at me intently.

"I shouldn't have done that." I croaked out barely above a whisper, "I shouldn't have kissed you back." I put my face in my hands and sighed. My lips tingled with excitement and I felt like I was in somewhat of an adrenaline rush even though I didn't show it.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…Dende I'm so stupid!" He said pounding his fist to his forehead, "You're Gohan's wife for Dende's sake but I couldn't help myself. You're just so intoxicating…" He whispered the last part slowly and his face was inches away from mine. The sparks danced in his eyes and they looked as if they would pop out and burn my skin. He groaned and tore himself away from my eyes. Standing from the chair he began walking in the direction of the woods behind our houses.

"Where are you going?" I called softly so I would wake no one.

He grunted. I didn't want him to feel that way, be mad at me at all. I knew that it wasn't his fault entirely. Like the old saying 'It takes two to tango."

I stood contemplating whether I should follow and see if he were okay or go back inside and go to sleep.

My legs had already decided for me and I jogged to catch up to his Saiyan speed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without at least talking to him.

"Goten wait!" I called out. He had already disappeared into the darkness of the trees by the time I had approached.

The leaves crunched under my slippers as I slowly walked into the woods. He was nowhere insight as I used the moonlight rays that poked through the trees as a light source. Giving up I turned around and was about to start heading back home before my back hit a large tree softly. My heart pounded fast and the rush was coming back, I bit my lip unconsciously as I eyed him.

"Why did you have to follow me?" He whispered in my ear huskily nibbling on it a bit. The cold air nipped at my skin through my cotton pants material and his body was so tight against mine that I felt his heartbeat.

I was at a lost for words. His head came up slowly and he roughly put his lips to mine with just as much passion as before but this time there was a feverish tint to it. I was falling into his trap and quick. I knew this kiss would break all loyal barriers I had put up for Gohan.

"Gohan would be so disappointed if he found out what I'm about to do to you right now." He said and I could see the devious smirk the covered his lips with the moonlight that came in.

"Goten I just wanted to talk to you." I whispered. It was too late and I could tell by the gleam in his eyes and the grin on his face. Talking wouldn't stop him now.

**A/N:** **I was most definitely thinking about a lemon in the chapter (just to put icing on the cake) but I decided to let you guys imagine what happens next. I'm pretty sure you all know what happened between the two.**

**I am so freaking proud of this chapter so don't rain on my parade with flames. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, you're amazing! **

**Next chapter soon if I get a lot of reviews. **


	3. U

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 3**

That night he carried me out of the woods bridal style, my head resting against his broad shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck.

With every breathe I took I inhaled his scent. My eyes were glued to the star sprinkled sky and the beige colored object that hung so freely in the clouds. At that moment I hated it. It didn't have to worry about betraying its husband or child or sleeping with its brother in law. It had nothing to worry about except to hide during the hot or cold of the day and peek out during the dark of the night. It didn't have to worry about being called a slut or a whore, the only name it would bare was the moon.

What had shocked me the most was that amount of guilt I felt. It was hardly there and that fact worried me half to death. Was my body and mind actually thinking of what we did as _ok_?

'_I must be crazy.'_ I thought as I looked up at the man who reminded me so much of my love.

He had come to a stop in front of the sliding door that I had left behind around an hour ago.

"What we did was wrong." I mumbled into his chest. He set me feet first tenderly on the ground and picked my chin up like he had done earlier that day, my arms still wrapped securely around his neck as if I were his protector.

Our skin still glistened with sweat from our prior actions and at that moment I dropped my hands for I couldn't look at him without piercing flashbacks passing through my eyesight.

"I know it was." He let go of my face and sighed, "It can be our secret." he whispered to me and pulled me to him by my waist.

He lowered his head to the crook of my neck and I listened as he inhaled my scent through my raven hair and I could hear the wind blowing around us as the air got chillier.

"You need to take a shower." He joked, "I don't think Gohan would appreciate it if you came home at 1 o'clock in the morning smelling like me."

"Ha-ha." I said and punched him on the arm.

"Hitting me was uncalled for." He pouted holding his 'wounded' arm with one hand and he wagged his finger in my face walking towards me as if he were stalking his prey. I backed up and I was up against something with Goten for the second time in the same night. He bent his head down to capture another heart throbbing kiss. Looking down my hand found the handle and I slid the glass door open hopping inside and closing it quickly behind me making sure to hit the lock on the way in. Goten ended up tongue wrestling with the window before he realized I was gone and he gave me an irritated look. Sticking out my tongue in a childish manner, I pranced up the stairs silently and watched as Goten walked home with a new found smile on his face.

I hadn't felt so alive in years.

Making my way back to my room I glanced over at Gohan who was snoring lightly. His sleeping form felt like dry ice against my eyes and I tore them away from him, continuing on to our bathroom.

I turned the water on a hot temperature and let the showerhead spray the tub for a bit before I stepped in, clothes and all. My cold skin warmed instantly starting from the outside and flowing in. As the water turned my skin from a pastel shade to a fire red, I shed my garments one by one, letting them fall to the bottom of the tub and watching the water from them run down the drain. The events of the day played through my head and I let the water massage my scalp and closed my eyes letting it run over my face and down my exhausted body. I prayed to Dende that Gohan wouldn't find out. Him and the Guardian were pretty good friends.

I scrubbed fiercely at myself trying to wash my sins down the drain like the soap and the water that filled the tub. By the time I was done I was a flushed tone and I smelled cleaner than I ever had. Gohan had a good nose; hopefully he wouldn't be able to smell **him**.

I walked over and lay down in the bed next to him and he put his arms around me, pulling me closer. The guilt that I thought would surge through my body still didn't come. It was like it was trying to ambush me.

"You smell good." He mumbled half asleep, "Where were you?"

My eyes grew wide in the darkened room and I knew he could feel my heart accelerate.

"I was looking at the moon and kind of thinking some I guess." I wasn't lying, it just wasn't the whole answer.

"So you took a shower?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions when you sleep." I pointed out. I wanted to drop the subject. I couldn't use these half answers with him, he knew me all too well.

I felt him shrug his shoulders under the covers and he flipped on his side, facing the other way of me. It didn't really bother me that much as I was just trying to figure out how I was going to get some sleep that night.

**Next Day**

I woke up to the suns bright rays. As I turned over more flashbacks pounded my skull like a pile of bricks. My arms wrapped around his neck, bodies so tight not the tiniest bit of wind could pass through, hot hands tracing my every curve, and lips planted feverishly together. It was like a race as all the memories came at once.

Stretching, I walked down the stairs and noticed my slippers on the ground covered in mud. I nonchalantly sat them outside and continued walking into the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Pan greeted me with a full mouth and I gave her a tired smile. "You slept late this morning so Papa decided to cook breakfast." And she finished swallowing her food. "Goten's coming over soon to spar with me in the backyard." She added as she stood from the table. His name made me tense a little.

"But you were supposed to help me plant the garden out there today." I reminded her.

"But mom he's only going to be here for a couple of days then he's going back, I'll help you with something else I promise!" She begged.

"Fine." I gave in. She was right, he would only be here for a couple of days. I could plant the seeds by myself.

"Thank you! I gotta go he's already back there." She ran over and hugged me.

I now looked over at Gohan who was engrossed in his newspaper and coffee.

"Good morning." I greeted him.

He looked over the edge of the newspaper and smiled, "Morning." He sat the paper down and patted his lap and I obeyed like a trained dog, taking a sit there.

I prayed that he wouldn't bring up last night again and to my relief he didn't. Instead he kissed me. I had no problem kissing him back but the sparks that were there didn't fly the same. It was almost like one of those balloons that you blow up and let go, watching it fly across the room making raspberry noises before it falls drastically to the ground. No matter how much feeling I tried to put in it I didn't feel what I did with Goten. His felt like fireworks on the fourth of July.

When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine. "You know that I love you right." He said. "I love you too." I whispered. I wasn't lying about that, I truly did love him. No guilt came after his words though. It just wouldn't come. I was expecting the electric chair and all I was getting was a phone call home.

"I have to go plant, wanna help?" I asked as I stood.

"Haha your funny. Now get going." He said smacking me on the butt and earning a yelp from me as I scooted down the hall.

When I had gotten inside old jeans and a t-shirt I slipped through the backyard door to see Pan and Goten in 'fierce' battle. The exhilaration that flowed through my body as he stared at me with that smirk made me duck my head in a blush.

"Come on Mr. Buns of Steel!" Pan laughed and caught his attention back as she phased away from another hit that he threw at her.

"That's not fair!" Goten pouted like a little kid and tried to catch up with her phasing, missing every time.

"You're getting old." She mocked sticking out her tongue and he tried to increase his speed.

"We'll see who's getting old!" He said as he successively got her in a headlock. I shook my head at the two and I sat on my knees digging holes in the dirt covered area.

I hummed a tune as I dropped several seeds in the holes and when he snuck up behind me, goose bumps covered my now sun stained skin.

"Need help?" He asked as he bent down on his knees beside me.

"I'm practically done, where's Pan?" I asked not looking behind me at him. I knew if I looked behind me at his sweaty form that I wouldn't be able to manage myself.

"Phone call with Bra. I figure she won't be back for a while." He laughed.

"Oh." I nodded my head. Standing I dusted off my hands, "All done." I smiled up at him.

Big mistake number one.

He smiled back and there was something mysterious about it. "Videl!" Gohan called from the house. I blew it off as I made my way inside, him following.

"Yeah." I yelled as I sidestepped through the door and into the kitchen.

"There's no more food!" He whined.

I sighed deeply, "Shopping?"

He nodded his head giddily.

Big mistake numero dos.

"Fine, let me change into some cleaner clothes." I said looking down and my grass stained jeans.

"Videl, do you mind if I ride you…I mean ride _with_ you into town? I have to get some things." He asked innocently and Gohan eyed him at his perverse mistake.

I couldn't scream _"No! I wouldn't be able to control myself alone with you!" _Then how suspicious would I sound?

"Sure Goten." I gave him a vacillating smile.

Three strikes, you're out.

I rolled my eyes on my way up the stairs.

When I walked outside Goten waved at me through the windshield. I gave him a fake smile and thumbs up and he beamed.

This wouldn't be a regular ride and I was hoping we came back with **some** type of food. I could tell someone was getting a little suspicious.

**A/N:**** Muwahaha what will happen on the ride into town? **

**Review and find out in the next chapter. No flames please. **

**This chapter is one of my longer ones and is dedicated to Lady Loser. She promised updates if I updated. :)**

**To Mend A Broken Heart update coming soon.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :D**


	4. L

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Panic at the Disco's I Write Sins Not Tragedies or anything for that matter.

**Chapter 4**

I sat driving in the car, both hands firmly on the steering wheel. '_Focus on the road not on him._' I repeated in my head. He had sat quietly for the most part listening to the songs on the radio and humming along to a few, occasionally breaking out in a chorus.

The silence was a comfortable one but I was definitely ready for him to pounce. Not that I was being conceited but he seemed too calm to be alone with me with no chance of Gohan busting us. The only thing I could hear was the insane beat and static of the song on the radio. It used to be one of my favorite songs that I would dance to in the mirror when nobody was home. It brought back so many memories and they were all flashing by repeatedly like a Ferris wheel in my head.

"_**Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,"  
**_

"You wanna stay on the right side of the road?" He asked me. I looked where I was and I was drifting over into the left lane. I jerked back into the right lane which caused Goten to hit his head on the window, almost causing it to crack with the force.

"_**And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:"**_

"Sorry." I managed to say through uncontrolled laughter and it was really hard to stay on the road now. The look on his face was so adorable as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Ha ha." He mocked and turned up the radio to drown out my laughter.

_**"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter."**_

When he started singing I couldn't help but laugh more. "And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." He covered his mouth with the cross like I remembered in the music video and I smiled wildly at him. It had been my favorite part.

"_**I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."  
**_

Surprisingly he hadn't made one move on me since we had left the house. Maybe a one night stand was all he wanted, but that was okay wasn't it? I was married for Dende's sake. I felt the pit of my stomach sink, something inside didn't only want a one night stand with him. It felt like I wanted him again, I _needed_ him again.

He was definitely focused more on the song than me, singing every word by heart. Before I knew it my hand was reaching over and pushing the big black volume button turning the radio off.

"_**I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..."**_

He looked at me then turned it back on. I looked at him and turned it off. This went a couple of times and I noticed the smirk developing on his face with every movement back and forth. I had to stop because I knew it looked like I was flirting, but I definitely didn't want to be ignored by a song from someone who's 'groom's bride was a whore.'

"_**Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne,"**_

"Will you stop?" He asked laughing, giving up for a brief second. "You're ignoring me for the radio." I pouted making a left turn into the grocery store parking lot.

"I'm sorry I'll focus all my attention on you okay?" He added with a genuine smile, lightly tugging on my bottom lip that was poking out like a sulking child.

As soon as I parked he slipped from the car and when I looked around for him he was nowhere in sight. I took the key out of the ignition placing it in my pocket and crossed my arms in shock that he had left me.

"Stupid Saiyan." I muttered about to get out of the car.

He appeared out of nowhere taking my hand and pulling me out of the car with a twirl into his rock hard chest. Placing his hands around my waist we were so tight that our breaths collided. "That hurt." He whispered in my ear and it sent warm shivers down my spine.

"So I guess you heard me?" I said, surprised I could form words as he began to work his lips on my neck.

He nodded into my skin causing goose bumps to ignite through my body. His touches were like fire against my ice. I guess they always said opposites attract.

We still hadn't shut my car door yet and when he had pushed me against the driver's side that had done the trick. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me along my jaw and up to my cheeks, across the bridge of my nose and settled on my lips. I couldn't bring myself to stop him when it was one of the best sensations I had every felt.

"Damn hooligans can't even wait until they're in the privacy of themselves!" An old man and woman whispered to each other as they walked by the car.

I pulled away from Goten, retracting my arms from his neck and a blush spread across my face. His hands never removed themselves from their positions around my waist.

I was so confused right now. I knew what I was doing was wrong but was in no way ready to stop it. It had only been one time and he had left me silently begging for more. It was horrible and kind of frightening, kind of like going through withdrawal. What would happen when he left? Could I just forget him and everything we did? Next time when he came back would this be the continuous thing to do?

"I hate it when you do this to me." I was rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand, making designs on his soft skin. It seemed like we had started this conversation a million times before.

"I know but…" I cut him off before he finished.

"But you couldn't help yourself." I said rolling my eyes and shaking his hands off of me.

"Don't make me feel like the bad guy here." His face scrunched up in a frown. "I can't technically have sex with you by myself."

I scoffed at his statement. Changing the subject seemed best at this point. "Can we hurry and shop before Gohan gets too anxious." My mouth went dry when I said my husband's name.

"Why do you always change the subject?" He asked annoyed as he walked away. I followed close behind trying to keep up.

"Because its an awkward conversation. This is not one I normally talk about." I shrugged taking long strides. We were in front of the store when I briefly looked up.

"Well you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later so might as well be now." He said turning swiftly and it felt like I ran into a wall as he caught me before I fell from the impact. I stepped back from him.

"What if I don't wanna talk about it now?" I challenged.

"I don't care. Let's go." He said firmly.

I crossed my hands over my chest. I was the older one here.

'_I used to baby-sit him and he tries to boss me around. Psh yeah right!'_ I thought angrily.

I tapped my foot and he gave me the will-you-stop-being-so-stubborn-you're-causing-a-scene look. I knew it all too well.

"You're going whether you want to or not. I'm the one with three hundred times the strength of the strongest human here." He stated with authority in his voice.

"You wouldn't use it with all these witnesses." I said looking around the parking lot at the staring by passers.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Stepping towards me, I stepped back. "Goten I'm serious. I need to get food for Gohan and Pan. I don't want to be gone too long." I stated.

"We'll get it later." He said and when I was about to dart off past him into the store he grabbed a hold of me and swung me over his shoulder.

Pounding my fist into his back I told him coldly, "I'll scream rape I swear I will." My eyes were on fire.

"What's so bad about talking? Besides I'm walking so fast we're barely a blur in their vision." He was right for we were at the car in seconds.

"Have you noticed that whenever we _talked _**something** happens? I don't think talking alone is a good idea." He sat me down on the backseat door side, bodies pressed together so I wouldn't flee and held out his hand, palm open.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me." He said rolling his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Did you want this?" I said giving him a high five.

"You are so irritating at times. You better be glad I like you." He said and he began to feel around my hips and waist, digging in my pockets.

"Found 'em." He whispered to himself pulling out my car keys and unlocking the car door throwing me in the backseat.

"Why can't I ride shot gun." I asked as I crossed my arms in the backseat and watched the yellow line on the road go by.

"You gave me a hard time." He said.

"Sorry I don't wanna be alone with you. Nothing good comes out of it." I said.

"Except the sex." He smirked in the rearview mirror.

I couldn't deny so I just snorted as he continued to drive down the road to the large park that I used to take Pan to when she was younger. When he parked the car he came and got me before I even stepped foot outside the door. We were in the same position as we were in the other parking lot.

He leaned in for the kiss and paused just before ging full out on it. "Why do you always have to be so difficult with me?" He asked against my lips.

"Because I would feel bad if I gave in so easily to such an unholy temptation." I whispered.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait, I wasn't really home that often so yeah. Not one of my best chapters but I liked it all the same. I really wanted to add a song in this chapter and WAM I thought it was a pretty good one. Panic at the Disco is my favorite band ever, I love their new album but thats beside the point. It's only in like half the chapter but that's cool I guess. If you don't get it, it's the song that's playing on the radio. I know Videl is old but lets pretend Panic is older, lol.**

**Next chapter is their talk. :) I'm excited for it. ****You guys review please. You never let me down. :) ****Thanks for all the reviews I got last time, they make me happy.**

**Gursh I want Videl to have so many emotions at once but when you mix them the story doesn't make sense. Like I want her to feel guilt, but at the same time I kind of don't. Hopefully you guys are getting the confusedness that I'm trying to put in the story, like she wants him sometimes but at others she doesn't and blahness. Just tell me if I'm confusing you, I always write back.**


	5. T

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Chapter 5**

As we walked through the park the slight breeze slid through the strands of my hair flowing behind me. Goten walked beside me hands dug deep within his blue jean pockets. He stared off in space, thinking I guessed. We stopped at a little bench that stood in front of thin woods and behind a large playground filled with screaming children.

He didn't talk as we sat down and I watched as the little kids played duck duck goose.

I started to get annoyed. I mean he had pulled me from my important shopping trip, with such a scene no less, just to sit and stare at the clouds. I got up to storm away but I felt his hand grab a hold of my wrist and pull me down on his lap.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"You seemed more interested in the clouds than me." I said crossing my arms and trying to slide from his legs back to my original sit but he kept me in place, hands firmly around my waist.

"I was just thinking." He said thoughtful again.

"About?" I was ready to leave. I didn't think the thoughts running through my head were appropriate for such a family oriented place.

"What you said." His brows furrowed, it must have been something bad.

"What did I say?" I shifted so I could sit more comfortably in the spot since it was clear he wasn't letting me go.

"Quote,_ '__Because I would feel bad if I gave in so easily to such an unholy temptation.' _unquote." He mocked my voice and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You think I'm unholy." He pouted.

I sweatdropped, he was thinking so hard over something so minor. That was the least of our worries. I smacked him across the head before getting up and walking towards the car again. I really needed to get that shopping done.

"Wait, we're not done talking." He called jogging up beside me and coming to a halt, grabbing my hand to pull me back to him.

"What is this honestly about?" I asked seriously.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, his voice grave.

"I...I don't know." I was at a loss for words. I had thought about this plenty of times before but none of them seemed to make sense as I thought over them again.

"Gohan's not dense. He'll figure _something_ out sooner or later. You can't walk in smelling like me and expect him to skip right by it nonchalantly." It was if he had stolen my thoughts.

"Videl, I can't give you up." He continued, "That one time has left me craving for feelings I didn't know one person could spew out. When I'm with you my whole being sets on fire and you're the only thing that can extinguish it." He took an exasperated sigh, "I need you. I _can't_ just give you up now. Not even if I tried. We feel almost perfect and you know it. I can feel it when we kiss, when we touch." His lips were dangerously close to mine now. His breath danced on my lips and my eyes closed at the sensation.

It was me that had leaned in to kiss him this time. He was right, the feeling was like no other. Instead of kissing me roughly and hungrily, he kissed me tenderly, passion flowing into our attachment at the mouth. His arms pulled me closer to his chest.

"Mom, Goten?" I heard a shocked voice behind us whisper.

We broke apart and turned towards the voice.

It was Pan.

"What are you….what are you _doing_?" She asked.

"Pan-Chan..." We both started.

"No!" She roughly cut us off and we closed our mouths, Goten ripping his hands from my waist. "He's been here for **two** days and you're already **fucking** him." She walked towards me and her body trembled as if it were below zero outside. The anger inflamed her orbs as she stopped in front of me, staring me in the eyes. I felt like nothing under her glare, my own daughter had made me feel like **nothing**. Her fist clenched and unclenched at her slender sides as did her jaws and tears brimmed the corners of her eyes. "Papa." Was all she could say as she shook her head.

The next words hurt me more than anything I could ever imagine. They hit me like a heap of bricks. "You're nothing but a dirty **whore**!" She spat the words with such venom that it felt as if my face was on fire. I didn't believe such vigorous words could come from her mouth, especially directed towards me. I stood stiff as a board under her glare.

"You think he's so stupid?" She laughed a harsh chuckle in my face before she shook her head and turned away to look at Goten. I knew who _**he**_ was the moment the words spilled from her mouth. How could he have known?

"Your own brother." I think he had hurt her more than I had. The tears were barely containable as big fat tears rolled down her petal soft cheeks one by one and they hit the dirt with a light splash.

"What…what are you doing here Pan-Chan?" Goten asked and my stiff-as-cardboard legs stepped back as he took my old spot.

"Papa wanted me to makes sure you guys were 'alright'. I thought he was acting weird until now…" She said turning away so we wouldn't see her wipe her tears.

"Pan please let me explain…" My dry mouth tried to speak.

"I don't want to hear it! Keep your **filthy** secret. I won't tell him." Her midnight eyes were bright with tears, sadness and anger. The way she spoke sent chills down my spine.

She looked at me one last time but turned away quickly taking off into the sky.

"Pan!" I called but I knew it was no use. I threw my hands to my face as I fell to my knees and the tears came. The taste of salt and bitter irony played on my tongue as I felt Goten slide to his knees beside me. He picked me up and carried me to my car putting me in the passenger seat quickly.

My hands still covered my face and he removed them, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. I turned my face away from him. I didn't want him to touch me.

"I'm going to go find Pan. Please stay here." He begged. I didn't respond and he didn't wait for an answer. He took off in the sky following Pan's flight stream. I stared out blurry eyed at the little children playing.

We were so careful. How could this have happened?

**A/N:**** Oh em gee it has been forever! My bad I'm really sorry. I've been sick (sneezing as I type), and homework, and projects, and parties and just BLAHHH. You don't wanna hear my excuses but at least I got it done. Sorry it's short but I like leaving you guys with tough cliffys. :) Wow this chapter was really OOC especially Pan, lol. I apologize so don't yell at me about it, lol.**

**Okay so I know in the beginning I said that this happened about a year ago and Pan just caught them on his second day back and blah but the story is far from over I promise. Pan catching them still doesn't effect what Gohan does and doesn't know. I guess I would ruin the story if I tell you whether or not she kept her promise so just wait and see. :)**

**I think you should review. I decided since I didn't update really fast the least I could do is reply to reviews. (It probably doesn't soothe your anger though) Anyways here it goes:**

**Listenserendipity**- Thanks a lot, your review made me smile. At least someone gets ,y confusion.

**Jasetroncs**- I really really like their new album too but the first one is definitely my favorite (only by a little) but the songs kind of got old after 2 or 3 years lol. Sorry the chapters are soo short and this one is shorter. I try to make them longer but my brain doesn't stretch out far enough lol. That whole chapter title thing was just something I did out of boredom and I thought it would look cool. I'm definitely thinking more than 8 chapters but you never know. :)

**DejaVu856**- Yeah sorry about the short chapter but I'm glad you liked it. I'll really try to make them longer.

**Videl161**- Sorry I didn't update that soon but I'm working on the next chapter so maybe it will be up sooner. Reviews are inspiration, lol.

**Lady Loser**- Yeah that cliffhanger was kind of douchebaggy (lol is that a word?). I was definitely going for a lemon this chapter but I wimped out, lol. I hope you like it though.

:)

**Okay I realized that I suck at responses. I could never be famous because I would give sucky advice :P**

**Review please. :)**


	6. E

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z…or anything as a matter of fact.

**Quick A/N:**** I hope you love OOCness.**

**Chapter 6**

**Goten's POV**

"Pan…Pan wait!" I yelled as my flight speed increased trying to catch up with her fading form.

She stopped in mid flight turning menacingly towards me. When I slowed in front of her I saw the bright sun bouncing off her tear stained face. Her skin was flushed and she was huffing in order to gain her breathe back.

"What?" Her voice was low and sinister as her dark eyes bore into mine. She couldn't look at me long before the tears would swell up again and she turned her head so she could blink them away.

"Can we please talk about this?" I couldn't form a better question.

"What else is there to talk about? I told you I wouldn't tell him." She whispered in the same dark tone but I don't think she said it so low on purpose. It seemed as if it was the loudest tone her voice could muster.

"I know but…I don't want you to be mad at me." My head hung low. Was all of this really worth it? Were a couple of nights with Videl worth losing my friends…my family?

She levitated over to me and lifted my chin with her fingers looking at me with water filled eyes. "In a matter of two days you have managed to destroy our family and my parent's marriage…" I was about to interject but her fingers kept my lips sealed, "even if he doesn't know yet." She sighed a heavy tired breathe and continued, "I love you but I hate you. I can never look at my mother the same again. I will keep my promise but in exchange can you promise me you'll stop. I don't care how it started just stop it now… please. Me finding out is the least of your worries. What do you think dad will do? He trusts you so much Goten. You are his blood." She dropped my chin then and she sounded 20 years her senior.

Every part of her body trembled slightly and I could feel the plead radiating off of her small frame.

"Pan I'm so sorry, you have no idea but I…I don't regret this. I love you with all my heart but something is pulling me towards Videl and I…I can't stop." I was trying so hard not to stutter the words under her angry glare.

The slap hurt more emotionally than physically. We were so high up it was hard to breathe and I took steady breathes as the Saiyan slap spread across my face. I could hear her scream "Go fuck yourself …or maybe just my mother." as she descended downwards through the wispy clouds and to the Earth at super speed.

I didn't move for what seemed like hours, holding my sore cheek and listening to the whispering breeze, deciding what steps to take next. Remembering Videl I flew back in the direction of the park.

I ran not sure if she had come out of her stupor and left but to my relief I found her staring at the little children who were still full with as much energy as they had been 30 minutes ago.

The wind blew more forcefully now as I sat in the driver's seat staring out the dusty windshield as solemnly as she was.

**Videl's POV**

When he made his presence in the car I didn't say anything just continued staring at the carefree children. For a few minutes he didn't move either, just stared the same as me.

My eyes, I was sure were puffy from the effects of sobbing. The tears now came as water droplets would come from a leaky faucet, one by one slowing down my cheeks. My body was numb and I felt like I was super glued in my position. I didn't blink, only stared forward.

Goten started the car without a single word and backed out of the playground driving away. The silence was awkward as he parked the car in front of the grocery store and he turned off the engine looking at me for the first time since he had returned.

"You can go get your groceries now. I'll fly home if you would like." He said. I couldn't bear to look at him no matter how much I willed myself too and I guess by my non- response he understood.

He leaned forward hand touching mine feather-soft and a series of shivers ignited through my body. He hesitated but touched his lips to mine. I didn't respond back just sat still. I could feel his heart drop in my own body as he pulled away. I wanted to scream at him that I didn't want it to end like this, that I didn't want it to end at all but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had the perfect family and life. I didn't _need_ him I repeated the non-effective words in my head.

"It was fun while it lasted." He spoke sadly before he opened the car door and set the keys in the driver's seat. 'Here's your chance Videl. Stop him now!' I rooted myself on but my throat clamped and my mouth went dry as I watched him walk away from the vehicle.

I pounded my head on the head rest and I closed my eyes so tight it felt as if they were nailed shut.

Finally the question had popped into my head. What had Goten and Pan talked about?

I got out, did my shopping and headed back home. When I arrived Gohan was napping on the couch and the dusk sun was slowly falling. Loud music blasted from Pan's room. I put the groceries away quietly as not to wake him and I slipped past him up the stairs into our master bedroom.

I drug my broken body into the bathroom and into the shower, not bothering to adjust the temperature. The cold water battered my bare back and I sank to the bottom of the tub, wrapping my arms around my knees. My black hair matted against my neck, back, and face as the strong droplets beat it out of its perfect braid.

"Videl?" I heard Gohan's tired voice call. I turned off my cold massager and wrapped my flushed self into a towel opening the door.

"You're freezing!" He yelled at me, immediately taking me into his open arms, covering himself on me. I felt my teeth chatter in my mouth and my head and body involuntarily shake from his warmth. I willed myself to not cry. Relief washed over me. If he was holding me so caring and passionately now I was sure Pan hadn't told.

"Come on lets wrap you up before you catch hypothermia." I let him lay my numb, clad form on the bed and as he was about to slip on my underwear he stopped and looked at me over the rims of his glasses. His look was vice as he stopped what he was doing and stood up straight glaring holes into my pale face.

"What are those?" His voice was deadly as he pointed to my hips that held dark bruises in the faint shape of fingers.

I didn't know what to say. My mouth was clamping again and going dry. I willed some words, some lie that would satisfy his angry curiosity. Dizziness flooded my being and within a matter of seconds darkness surrounded me.

**A/N:**** Muwahaha I hope you liked it. I punched myself for you so you don't have to hunt me down now. I really am sorry for like not updating but there's a lot of things going on right now and I finally got a spare moment and here were the results… I hope you liked them.**

**So I decided that there are going to be two parts(maybe more) to this story. Obviously this is the first part. I'm not sure if I should make the second part a new story or just divide it up in this story. Any suggestions?**

**Thanks to all the reviews. I really like reading them they make me smile like you have no idea. **

**I promise I'll update TMABH really soon. Like by the end of this week maybe.**

**Review please :)  
**

**Flames are unwelcome.**


	7. R

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT or Panic at the Disco's song title or anything else so don't sue me. :)

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to Gohan lightly tapping my paled out cheeks. His face was very close to mine and he was whispering my name to stir me awake.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, stroking my hair lightly. "Nothing I'm fine." I said sitting up on the bed, wrapping the towel around my half clad form.

"Well obviously not." He whispered standing up from the edge of the bed.

"Well then don't ask stupid questions if you already _think_ you know the answer." I said standing with him and making my way to the drawers.

"You don't have to get an attitude okay? I was just trying to be a good husband." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Look," I sighed, "I told you I was okay. Just a little stressed."

"That doesn't explain the bruises Videl." Gohan used the words so delicately but I could still hear the venom sneaking behind every swish of his tongue.

I had to come up with a lie and quick. "They're probably from earlier today."

"And what happened earlier today?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He was leaning against the drawer, head propped in hand.

"What's with the third degree?" I asked throwing up my hands for dramatic effect.

"Well if you come home with large bruises on your hips and you're taking below freezing showers I think I have the right to know." He said shrugging his shoulders. He tried to seem unplaced about it but I could tell I was irritating him.

"Why are you acting suspicious, do you not trust me?" I asked, a hurt expression crossing my features.

"Videl, please don't go there with me. I asked a simple question that has a simple answer."

"So what do you think I've been doing then huh?" I asked, the fake tears forming. I was definitely going to hell for this.

"I don't know Videl! That's why I'm asking you! Every sense Goten came back you've been acting so weird." Thunder cracked outside or window causing us to both turn and look. By now my clothes were slipped on and I had slid my long hair into a ponytail.

"So you think I'm cheating on you with him?" I was **definitely** going to hell after that one. But lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off right?

"I don't know what to think." He said calmly and sighed, "I'm going for a long drive okay." He shook his head as he walked from the room and I sat on the bed throwing my head back on the pillows. How could everything be falling apart so fast?

The only emotion I felt was fear now. Fear my husband would leave me, fear my daughter would shut me out of her life, and even though it was a small one compared to the others, fear I wouldn't be able to get over Goten.

Everything was just so…overwhelming. I closed my eyes searching for the next steps I should take, looking for what my future held. All I saw was the black of my eyelids. I needed something to tell me things would be okay, that I didn't have to worry so much, that everything would go my way. I saw nothing still but the obscurity of my closed eyelids.

I opened my eyes and turned to the curtain clad window. The bright sky had turned ominous now and dark thunder clouds loomed over as the rain started to tap against the window pane. The harder it went the more I was fascinated by it, watching the droplets flow down the glass that partly kept me trapped in the room. I heard the doorbell ring then and I got up from my bed, dragging my feet across the floor and down the stairs. Pan's music didn't seize to play at its high decimals and I knew that if my ears were ringing just by walking by the room then her Saiyan-jin sensitive ones were probably bleeding.

As I opened the door, I saw a soaking Goten standing on the steps, usually spiky black hair now flat and wet falling in his rosy red face.

I didn't know what to say as he stood in the doorway. The rain was pounding harder and I could see the drops bouncing off his hunched over back.

"Can I come in?" He yelled over the summer shower. I stood for a second, searching for a sign of what to do. Was it wise for me to let him in? What if Gohan came back? I looked in the driveway through the sprinkles of rain and noticed the car gone. It as if my brain detached from controlling my body as I moved aside to let him in. He stepped inside and his sodden body wet the carpet.

"I'm sorry," He said sheepishly, "I just came over to tell you that I'm leaving earlier than planned, more like tomorrow morning. It's time for me to go back. Can you tell Pan for me?" I nodded my head. Goten looked into my eyes as I stared at him contemplating his words. He looked as if he were searching for something within me. After a second he turned his face away grabbing the handle that was so near and opened the door. I wasn't sure if he had found what he was looking for but as he walked out of the door and down our small steps I was sure he had seen something that satisfied him.

I didn't have to ask why he was leaving. The answer was pretty obvious. Things were getting too suspicious and he was right, he had to go. The door stood wide open behind him as he slowly made his way down our sidewalk and as he was approaching the driveway I took off running after him, screaming his name, speaking words to him for the first time since earlier that day.

He stopped and turned to look at me and I could see his confused expression through the misty rain.

I ran up to him looked at him for a brief second then kissed him with all the passion I could muster. He kissed me back, wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me closer. I didn't care that it was raining outside and the cold pellets were hitting me or that I was a married woman with her brother in law making out between her and her mother in law's house. Nothing mattered at that moment but getting that heart throbbing kiss from Goten.

I don't know how to put that moment but all I can say is that it felt right. I looked up at him as I laid my head on his chest and he rubbed my soaking wet hair. We were both dripping wet from head to toe but it didn't matter and we stood entangled in each other for what seemed like hours.

"I don't want you to go." I finally choked out, my arms securely wrapped around his lower back.

"I know," He cooed in my ear, "But I can't ruin things between you and Gohan, you have to savage what's left. I've been thinking a lot Videl and no matter how much I wanna stay here...with you…I can't. You're married. I could never take away Gohan's happiness, never for my own selfish reasons." The words were bittersweet in my ears but he was right. My salt tears mixed with the freshwater downpour as he whispered sweet words in my ear.

"I promise the next time I see you will be one to remember." I held onto his words tight. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way for him. It was supposed to be a one night thing, a pressure that needed to be released.

He let go then and gave me a slight, heart felt peck before he continued the rest of the way home. I watched him until he went inside the house, closing the door slowly and quietly behind him. I did the same and when I walked into our warm house I immediately went upstairs to change from my drenched clothing.

I lay in bed to think, snuggling into the warm blankets and pillows. Could I go weeks, months, maybe even years without seeing Goten when the very thought alone nauseated me? I drifted off to sleep after the circle of memories of the last 2 days passed through my mind. I needed a break from the world and bad.

**A/N:** **So I learned stuff about dialogue in school today. Aha but I didn't really apply it in here, I already started typing this before that and yeah I didn't like the way it looked with the new corrections so now its partly grammatically wrong (does that make sense?) This chapter seems kinda...listy to me. Any thoughts?**

**Yeah this update was fast compared to my other ones. Thanks for all the reviews. The first part is almost over with, one more chapter (which would be the Y in adultery) then part two. I'm sure we all pretty much know what happens then. I must warn you know though. There is going to be dramatic changes in characters. Like Videl is going to turn from a goody two shoes 'I'm sorry' to like 'Rawr lets have sexy time all the time.' Idk I can't describe it, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Okay I'm going to bed its like 11:30. I wanna wake up with reviews in the morning. **

**R&R please :)**

**No flames please and thank you. **


	8. Y

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**Chapter 8**

I didn't wake up until the next morning which was surprising to me. Gohan was lying next to me, arm limply around my waist. I wiggled out of his warm embrace and headed towards the shower. Today was the morning that Goten was leaving. I don't know what excuse he came up with to let Chi-Chi know that he had a good reason for leaving a week earlier but it most have been amazing.

I was out and dressed by the time Gohan had woken up. He mumbled a good morning and proceeded to get in the shower as well. Things weren't as tense as yesterday and I figured that he had gotten over it. I _hoped_ that he had gotten over it.

"Hey Gohan, do you know what time Goten is supposed to leave this morning? I wanted to say a quick goodbye." I yelled over the running water as I combed out my hair in the bathroom mirror.

"He said that he was leaving around 9:30 to head off down there since you know, we live in the middle of nowhere." I laughed weakly at his attempt at a joke.

I moved my charm bracelet aside so I could look at my watch. 9:20. Crap. I raced out the bathroom, out of my room, down the stairs and flung open the front door. I arrived just in time to see the taxi pull away from the house. My shoulders fell and I heard loud sobs coming from the house next door.

I walked over to Chi-Chi, feeling the tears prick the back of my eyes. I had never even gotten to say goodbye a final goodbye.

As soon as she saw me she engulfed me in a hug, weeping into my shoulder, causing the sleeve to dampen.

"It's okay." I cooed to her. "He'll be back. He's not dead." I felt a tear slip. I was trying to convince myself more than her.

"Videl," She said after calming down, "He wanted me to give you this." She took a letter out of her apron pocket and handed to me.

I looked at it for what seemed like hours, looking at my name that he had so finely written on the front. Was it safe for him to write me?

"Are you gonna read it aloud?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly. I started to panic for a second.

"I would but I better go tell Gohan we just missed Goten." I said, telling her a lame excuse. I almost sighed with relief as she nodded her head as if I were dismissed. It probably didn't matter that much now, but she would prod me later to tell her what the letter said I was sure.

I stuffed the letter into my pocket and walked over to my house and into the front door. I was planning on making it through the house to the back door as soon as I could but Gohan had different plans as he came down the stairs as soon as I rushed by.

"Did Goten leave?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

"Yeah right before I got to him." I said tugging on the sliding door that led to the yard.

"Aww man." He said, seemingly disappointed. I shrugged and told him I was going to check on my garden.

As soon as I had cleared the door and made sure the coast was clear I ripped the letter from my pocket opening it quickly and reading the contents.

_Dear Videl,_

_I know we won't get to say goodbye to each other before I leave tomorrow morning but I think it's somewhat better that way. Please don't be sad too much or dwell on me being gone, I'll be back when I feel like the time is right. I just want to let you know that I don't feel regret for anything. I know how pitiless and selfish it sounds but I am glad that we did what we did. I know there's no hope for us. I will always love you know matter what though. I don't want to ruin things between you and your family. Tell Pan I'm sorry again._

_Love always, _

_Goten_

_P.S. I bought a present for you. Go to the exact tree in the forest where you followed me to that night._

A soft stream of tears was flowing down my face. Did I really love Goten as much as he had claimed to love me? I turned around and started to walk towards the woods, moving away sticks and small plants that were getting in the way. I small beam of light landed on the tree and under it I saw a tiny shimmer of silver. I walked over bending down and picking it up.

It was a small present wrapped and I undid the ties as if they were the most precious kind of material. A small jewelry box came into view. When I opened it I saw the most precious charm I had ever laid eyes on. The charm was in the shape of a crescent moon. I couldn't help but gasp at it. It was gorgeous with its diamond and silver that decorated it. The suns rays hit it, casting almost tiny rainbows. I was crying harder now and I sob ignited from me. I leaned on the tree, sliding to my knees and resting my head on the trunk.

How could I let Goten get this deep? I could I let _myself_ get this deep? I didn't love Goten nearly as much as it seemed he loved me. Don't get me wrong, I loved Goten but I in love with Gohan. Goten would always be special to me. I guess that's why I was trying to fasten the charm on the bracelet through blurry eyes. I couldn't let him go just like that. I still wanted him in my life. My own thoughts were confusing my brain and making my head hurt. Why couldn't I just make up my mind?

I yearned for Goten's touch and that's when it happened. I realized that I wanted his touch more than _anything_. The good Videl was leaving at that point in time and I that I am now was taking over.

I had to keep repeating to myself that I love…lust Goten but I'm _in love_ with Gohan.

Everything was a mess and I could feel myself slipping.

They both completed me and I was gonna have both of them if it took everything in me. I was a changed person from that point on.

**A/N:**** Aww this story is over, our at least this part. I am writing the second part as a sequel and a whole new story. I already have the title and everything. It's kinda stupid but it's… And ****Deceit**__**is Ano****ther Word Videl. (I'll Change it if I come up with something better,)**

**So yeah that won't be out for a little while maybe I warn you now. I tried to not leave it off at that big of a cliffhanger so you wouldn't be jumping out your pants.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me through everything (you know not updating for a month and stuff) I love you all :) I got more reviews I ever expected to get and these were all good, unlike some from my other stories.**

**You guys make my life. **

**:D**


End file.
